


Regreting the Regrets

by Sujubutterfly22



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not at the beginning, M/M, Regrets, Viloence, Wolf AU, heat - Freeform, runaways - Freeform, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujubutterfly22/pseuds/Sujubutterfly22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥Taehyung is an omega who is promised to his friend(namjoon) who already has a mate(seokjin). Not wanting to be a concubine,let alone one to his two closet freinds and pack mates. He run away in the heat of the moment. Will he regret his desicion or regret not doing it sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proloige/preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy...will update soon

*No Pov* Taehyung was the 2nd and only living son of the head alpha of his pack. He had once had an older brother but he was killed seven years ago by a rogue pack of wolves. He didn’t really recall what had happened since he fainted. His mother always told him that his brother had died protecting him until his last breathe, when the rest of the pack had come to rescue them. When he asked why they had even attacked them, his mother simply replied that it was a pack of rogue alphas out for a fight. He had heard more stories as the years went on about this supposed pack. How they attacked many and any packs. Stole their land, killed all the alphas that opposed them, forced betas and omegas to serve then. Even the mated/once-mated omegas were used. . Never making an official pack and only going by the name of Rogue. The children of his pack were told the stories of these wolves that had rose the highest of all packs in the southern region Soon to be alphas were told the stories to make them stronger in hopes of defeating these so called strong wolves. For soon to be betas to either rise to occasion like an alpha or submit like an omega. Omegas were told the stories to instill fear into their vey being. They were told to stick close if they didn’t want to end up being some strange alphas whore. To belong to more than one alpha (or beta) was taboo in taehyung’s pack. But to belong to an alpha that was already mated was even more unheard of until recently.

* * *

Hi I know it super superrr short but its just to get the story on paper..well internet paper so i can follow up on it thanks or reading


	2. Chapter 1:It only takes a second....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is to be mated to his bestfriend.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is 17 turning 18  
> Namjoon is 19  
> jin is 20  
> jimin is 18 already

“Taetae……Taetae, wake up”.

Jimin tapped taehyung trying to wake the sleeping boy. Sighing he slowly sat taehyung up before violently shaking him. “Come on taehyung, leader Kim is waiting for you and I’m not getting into trouble for you again”, jimin screamed as taehyung’s head snapped forward. It usually wasn’t hard to wake him, but when it was it always caused jimin to get punished. “ugh! Ji...Jimin”, taehyung rose his head barley awake.

“Finally “, jimin thought about to release the waking boy, reaching for the covers. “why Jimin what big hands you have”, taehyung spoke before his head dropped back to his chest, a soft snore following. Utterly confused jimin stared at the once again sleeping boy before he noticed the children’s story book left on the floor. Anger quickly replaced confusion as his hand rose. “The better to hit you with”.

Taehyung’s POV

“OW!!...I still can’t believe you hit me”, I pouted at jimin while grabbing my sore cheek. “what else did you expect me to do. We were supposed to be down for breakfast twenty minutes ago.” Jimin spoke as he pushed me down the stairs. “I can’t believe I’m gonna get punished just because you stayed up late reading make believe. You should really stop reading those human books about wolves anyway, none of its true”. He grumbled as he continued to push me on. He did have a point; on the account that we were wolves ourselves. “But hyung gave me those books “, I spoke softly knowing jimin would drop it since it involved hyung. Jimin only sighs before pushing me into the dining room.

Walking in I greeted my mother with a kiss on the cheek before bowing to my father. After hugging jin hyung, I was about sit when my father cleared his throat. Being that my father just also happened to be the head alpha we all stopped immediately. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”, my father spoke. Looking from my mother to jin hyung, I figured he was talking to me. “ummm…Yes, Father excuse me for being late to breakfast”, I bow a low as I could. “Let me rephrase. Not something but someone”. Looking around the room/table I didn’t know who my father meant.

Even though jimin was my best friend/helper, he’s wasn’t a part of the main pack family so he couldn’t eat with us. Sneaking a peek at my mother she gave a small nod towards the other end of the table. Only alphas sat at the heads of tables. “namjoon hyung!!”, I realized too late was missing when my father spoke again. “It’s your duty as a mate to wake your alpha every morning”, he spoke as if it was obvious. “Wouldn’t jin hyung have woken him up already”, I thought as I glanced at him. He simply put his head down as my father ushered me back upstairs.

I still don’t get why my father insists on me doing things like this. I mean Jin hyung is hyung’s first or should I say real mate. I’m just a concubine/2nd place mate, and were not even official yet. Which is also completely unheard of in our pack since my great-great grandfather took over this territory 75years ago. It’s basically taboo to have more than 1 mate in our pack. 

Walking past my room, I contemplated locking myself back in my room, but decided against it since I was hungry. Continuing down two more doors, I stood outside of namjoon and jin hyung’s room. Knocking loudly, I waited for an answer but got none. Trying again I got the same non existing answer. “I’m too hungry for this”. Huffing, I opened the door stomping over to the bed that sat in the corner of the large room. Lying in the middle of the bed was a mess of limbs sticking out for all directions and the blonde top of a head. Grabbing the covers, I pulled them off the other.

“Namjoon hyung, come on I know you’re up. Jin hyung wouldn have left until so”, I kicked at his foot dangling over the edge of the bed. He didn’t even move an inch. “Come on, seriously hyung. I’m hungry right now”, I grumbled as my stomach growled louder. “You!! I’m the one who had to lay here for an hour before you finally came”, the once ~~pretend~~ sleeping boy retorted back, sitting up. “Then why did you”? 

“It doesn’t matter. now come here my precious mate number two”, namjoon hyung spoke while patting his lap. “Ewww! First, don’t even try to get close to me with you morning breath”, I said even though I had already placed myself between his legs. “second, you know I hate being called number two”, I pouted folding my arms. “I know”, he said wrapping his arms around my stomach. “But I hate being called “namjoon” hyung more. Can’t you go back to calling me joonie hyung again”.

“NO!” I screamed before calming down. “I can’t give my father a reason to believe I’m ok with this. Plus, jin hyung likes to call you that. I don’t wanna make him uncomfortable.” Compared to position we’re currently in, neither one of us really wanted to be mates. We’re just close best friends, almost like brothers. Sighing namjoon hyung started playing with my fingers, “last night…leader Kim told me and jin that from now on you’ll be waking me up. Something about its time for you to learn omega duties or something like that”.

“Of course he had something to do with it”, I scoffed. Ever since he had found out he was sick and dying two years ago he’s been dead set on me and hyung mating. We had been friends since we were little and our fathers were also close so it’s not like I was mating a complete stranger. “it’s just… I feel bad for jin hyung. He’s your mate, why does he have to share? Couldn’t my father just find someone else?” “you know your father doesn’t trust anyone else with the pack’’, he tried to reason. “Don’t you mean, no one outside the Kim family can become head alpha unless mated into the family”, I spit back. Another dumb rule by my great-great grandfather.

“If hyung wasn’t killed, you and jin hyung could be together no problem and I could actually find someone I like”, I choked out, my feeling starting to well up. “Wait! So you don’t like me?”, namjoon hyung faked being hurt. “not really since you refuse to get up so I can eat”, I playfully push him for successfully cheering me up.” Well it’s not my fault sleeping beauty took so long”, he said standing up out of bed.” I was reading little red riding hood for your info”, I stuck my tongue out at him as I headed out the door. “Is that the one with the huffle puffs or the oatmeal”. “Neither!”, I screamed as I chased him down the stairs.

“Nice of you to finally join us”, my mother spoke as she unfolded her hands. “you should wait till you’ve officially mated to spend some alone time with him”, my father winked at namjoon hyung. BOOM!!! Just made breakfast awkward, Thanks father. Taking our seats, we started fixing our plates. Like I said before alphas sat at the head of tables while us omegas and betas sat on the sides. Alpha mates always sat to the right of them, Kind of like their right hand man. But once again I was exception to that rule, since my father made me sit on namjoon hyung‘s right while jin hyung was on his left.

I was pilling meat on my plate when my father cleared his throat once again. “what now!!”’ I screamed in my head, but it wasn’t directed towards me. Looking over at jin who had frozen up with a plate in his hand, which I can pretty much guess was for hyung looked to my father. Placing the plate back down in front of himself, he looked at me before nodding his head. Oh! I finally understood. It’s also an omega’s duty to fix their alphas food just like my mother does with my father. Not really liking the situation though, I just grabbed the plate jin hyung had fixed and placed it in front of namjoon hyung before giving jin hyung mines.

It really got on my nerves how my father treated Jin. We should be asking for his permission instead of forcing this on him. This was all just some attempt to get rid of the whole number two situation. Not really up to eating anymore, I excused myself from the table heading out the door. The rest of the pack were already done eating and cleaning up the campfire/dining area. Most of the pack lived in huts big enough for a family of five, while the members who preferred to stay in their wolf forms more lived in a cave den just past the trees. Me and my family stayed in a two story cabin with furniture and rooms (you know perks of being main family).

Looking around, I tried to find jimin knowing I should help him since he’s likely getting punished because of me. Walking towards the river, I greeted the rest of the pack as they made their ways to their duties. Our pack wasn’t really that big, only having about 40 members, but it was still a big family I love. The pack doesn’t have any pups or young kids like they use too. just a handful of us teenagers, including myself, both hyungs and jimin, to continue the pack. Most of them used to adore me. Complementing my strange but cute box smile, my soft brown hair, and even the weirder half of me that they often referred to as alien. But of course that was before my mating was announced.

Walking past a few bushes, I saw jimin cleaning the dishes that the pack had use, but he wasn’t alone. “Uhh...Not this again”. “Hey Jimin! Don’t cha get tired of getting into trouble just for that homewrecker?”, Nara, an alpha, said while her two friends, another alpha and omega, laughed. “He probably can’t say anything since he’s ranked last amongst namjoon’s consorts”. “But Wait! He isn’t with namjoon…maybe he’s sleeps with the head alpha instead? How else could an outsider stay in the pack for so long without becoming a member?”

“Aren’t you afraid someone will hear you speaking ill of the head alpha”, I said as I stormed over to them. All four of them looked at me when I stood in front of them, but they were unfazed by my presence. “Well well well, if it isn’t the mistress himself”, the female omega smirked at me. “You can’t speak to the head son like that”, Jimin yelled throwing down the dish he was holding. “Head Son? Ha!! The head son died 7 seven years ago. All I see before me now is a whoring omega who couldn’t get their own mate so they stole someone else’s”. “WHO YOU CALLIN’ A WHORE!!” Jimin screeched. His voice going octaves higher then it normal was as he now stood face to face with the female omega. “You’re one to talk Haneul always walking around the woods with two alphas. Aren’t you mated already?”

“JIMIN”. All our heads snapped to the bushes to see Jin hyung walking towards us. “You shouldn’t slander another omega’s name”, Jin hyung chastised Jimin. “What is this? A Namjoon fan club meeting?” Nara laughed. “Jimin if you’ve finished washing the dishes go put them in storage and help Mrs. Kim at the house”, Jin hyung glanced at Jimin as he left before he continued. “Nara, Jooyoung shouldn’t you guys be getting ready for the hunt? Lately your kills won’t even feed a litter of pups, let alone a whole pack”. “Oohh, Look who thinks he’s head omega in charge”, the female omega, Haneul, joked causing the other two to laugh. Jin hyung wasn’t fazed. “Haneul aren’t you recently mated? Why do you still have time to belittle taehyung, who is also a direct member from the head family? Since you’ve obviously forgotten your place maybe I should inform your alpha. If I’ve heard right, he’s very loyal to our pack alpha and he likes omegas who are quiet and graceful, who cause no trouble. I wonder what may happen if I told him?”

Haneul let a little fear slip on to her face. Which is understandable, for an omega to be abandoned by your mate was just a bad as having more than one. “I take back what I said about you taehyung.” The lanky alpha, Jooyoung spoke looking a little apologetic, but I was skeptical. “Jin is the real whore here. Using his heat as a way to trap Namjoon. He’s actually stole what was yours from the beginning. Am I right?” He looked at me with a conniving smirk, but I won’t fall for it. “Tell me this taehyung” Jooyoung approached me. “Why do you think Jin’s going along with this whole second mate thing hmm? It’s because he knows that if he doesn’t the head alpha would’ve kicked out of the pack a long time ago”.

“JOOYOUNG!’’ we all looked across the river to see Namjoon hyung in his wolf from. “You and Nara were supposed to meet us a long time ago. Go hunt NOW! and don’t comeback until you’ve killed a bear”, Namjoon hyung growled barring his canines. Nara shifted immediately taking off into the woods, while Jooyoung leisurely walked, in his human form, away from us. “Jin go see if everyone else are properly doing their duties. Tae come with me”. “Yes” Jin hyung said before running back to the rest of the pack.

I already knew where we were heading to, it was my spot. It was five large trees surrounded by bushes a wild flowers, and a fallen tree that acted as a stool for you to sit on. It was once my brothers but now its mines. It always helped me to relax. Taking my seat on the tree, I watched as hyung rested his head on my lap before a soft whine came out. “We just cuddle all morning now you want me to pet you”, I chuckled at Namjoon hyung’s way of trying to cheer me up even if it made him look weird. “Don’t worry hyung, I’m not sad or anything. I promise what they said doesn’t bother me”. I mean how it could when I already knew the truth. I knew that Jin hyung only went along with this because my father would have never allowed them to be together.

Jin and Namjoon hyung had met seven years ago around the time my brother was killed but mated two years ago in secret four months before my father’s announcement of our supposed mating. Mating with outsiders wasn’t allowed in the pack without approval of our head alpha so when my father had found out he was pissed. He had chased Jin hyung all the way to the border and forbid Namjoon hyung from seeing him. My father didn’t count on hyung refusing to mate me and become the next head alpha unless Jin was allowed back into our pack, since Namjoon usually followed all my fathers’ orders. Not really having anyone else he trust with the pack and me not being able to lead since I’m an omega, he agreed to his demands, but with the exception that he would still have to become my mate.

Looking back I probably should’ve fought harder against my father instead of just using the excuse that he was already mated, and no way was my father going to go against old rules, as my excuses.. Still stroking the blond fur on Namjoon hyung’s head, I decided being in my wolf form may help me relax better. Shifting behind a bush, I came back to see Namjoon hyung already set to race me, like we did before this whole thing happened. Taking off into the woods I let instincts take over my body as my mind flooded with everything that’s happened up until now. My brother’s death, me finding Jimin, my hyung’s mating, finding out about my father’s impeding death, my mating announcement with Namjoon hyung, the mistreatment from the pack for being a so called homewrecker, and the will to fight for my own future.

Halting in my tracks I came to a clearing that lead to the waterfall that ended our territory and lead to the rest of the woods/other territories/wild. I could still hear hyung behind me but still a littles away. “T-Tae you got to slow do-wn”, I heard Namjoon through our pack bond as he took in a lot of air for running to fast. I laughed because I knew I was faster but I didn’t think hyung had gotten so old since we last raced. Looking behind me, I could see hyung had laid down resting his hand on his paws so I decided to explore a little. “Don’t go to close to the border tae”, I could hear Namjoon warn. Stepping forward only a little bit, I sniffed the air. I could smell the fresh water coming off the falls and feel the mist on the tip of my nose with a little tickle. I felt so relaxed.

But then I remembered hyung use to bring me here, but now he’s longer here and all my problems came rushing back to me a once. If he wouldn’t have died protecting, I wouldn’t be in this mess. I felt myself getting angry. Everything was his fault, but I couldn’t just blame it on him that wasn’t fair. If Namjoon hyung wasn’t so loyal to my father and just ran away with Jin hyung I wouldn’t be in this situation. Maybe if I would’ve died instead of hyung or maybe if I would’ve ran away…….

That’s when it hit me I could just leave. I started to walk off. I could hear Namjoon hyung sit up, but he didn’t follow. He only gave a small bark to warn me from going too far. Passing the little bushes that sat near the bank of the river by the waterfall, I walked along the edge .Stepping into the water; the first bark came. “Tae don’t play in the river. The current is to strong”. He probably heard me, I need to be quieter. Quietly coming out on the other side, I heard the second bark. This one louder. “Come on Tae, it’s time to head back”, Namjoon hyung said through the bond. My second warning, but I had already taken off into the woods.

I don’t know how far I had gone or how long I was running before the third warning hit my ears. A howl this time. It was my father chasing me now. I speed up. It only took me a second to decide to run and it only took me a second to realize …I had fucked up.

 

*Shyly scoots on stage* Hi everyone longtime no writing…..not funny ok so here the first chapter that I promised 5 years ago. I hope you like it. Please comment. Also English is my first language but I still suck at writing so please give helpful feedback.* Extra info (AGES) **Current:** Taehyung’s:17 turning 18. Jimin’s: 18. Jin’s: 20. Namjoon’s: 19. **WHEN TAEHYUNG BROTHER DIED:** Taehyung’s:10. Jin’s: 13. Namjoon’s: 12.

Jin was 18 and Namjoon was 17 when they mated. Ask me anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on AFF first but I broke my lap top the following week so now that I have a new one I plan on retyping the chapters I had n posting them later tonight(currently 3:23am here)....Thanks XD


End file.
